


I Love U, I Hate U

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I am accelling, M/M, The Flash - Freeform, Wow, a two parter?, another song prompt, i love u i hate u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Fic inspired by the song "I Love U, I Hate U" by gnash as prompted by another anon on Tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

Barry sat on the floor outside of the pipeline with his head in his hands. The hood of the suit was pushed back, his hair was a ruffled mess. From behind the locked doors of the pipeline sat Harrison Wells. Or Eobard Thawne? Whoever sat sealed away wasn’t the man anyone thought he was.

Everyone was hurt, shocked, betrayed, but none felt the pain quite as strong as Barry Allen. Dr. Wells, Harrison, Eobard, what did names matter? He was the man who gave Barry his speed, taught him everything there was to know about his powers and about himself. The trust that he had put into Harrison, the time, effort… love? No, not love.

Barry hit himself in the forehead with closed fists, tears forming in his eyes. With Iris with Eddie, Barry had decided to try and move on, but the last person he expected to feel so strongly for was his mentor. He had denied it for so long, pushed it as far from his mind as he could, but Harrison was more to Barry than just a mentor. He put more work and effort in to Barry than anyone had before. Harrison believed him, put all his faith into the simple Barry Allen.

Not only this but Barry owed so much of himself to Harrison now. The speed, the strength, that was all fantastic and incredible. But more grew within Barry through Harrison. He grew as a person, changed, believed in others and believed in himself. Even when suspicions began to arise surrounding Wells and who he might or might not have been, Barry believed him. He followed Wells to the edge of the earth and he still felt like he could. But after the lies, deceit, the betrayal, the pain... Nothing could fix this, could it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not so much chapters but perspective shifts.

Eobard paced in his tiny cell. No speed, no power, no one. But he liked it this way, didn’t he? Yes, of course, after being alone for so long this shouldn’t be any issue weighing on his heart. Yet in a moment of weakness, Eobard “Harrison Wells” Thawne collapsed to the ground with a groan. His plan was failing. He wasn’t one for weakness, one for emotions, but the frustration and anger he felt was too strong.

Amid the reddest emotions however, Eobard’s mind wandered to a soft, pale light. A deep melancholy settled deep into his chest. The one thing that threw everything off was what made him burn red hot with anger. Eobard hated Barry Allen with every fiber of his being. Everything about him he hated but something changed as time wore on.

Barry admired Eobard, or rather Harrison. He didn’t just admire he, he was infatuated, in love, sensitive, kind. These were the sorts of things Eobard was a stranger to. Until Barry. Eobard was so set in his hatred for Barry and yet The Flash broke through him. Every time Eobard felt as if he were softening he would attempt to find every reason to hate him. It didn’t work. Barry continued to break through to him and unlike all others, he succeeded.

Eobard slouched down the side of the wall of the pipeline cell, head down, staring at his hands. Perhaps he ruined everything. Not just his chances to return home, but his chances to make things work. Here he had people who had genuinely loved and cared about him. Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry all showed him nothing but kindness. Previously mere pawns in a greater play, they had truly all grown on him, especially Barry. By God he loved Barry. The searing and absolute loathing had left him and it was entirely his own fault. He ruined his plans, he ruined his relationships, he ruined his love.

The searing red hatred now settled into Barry’s heart, but the love remained a cold and sharp stabbing amid the heat. On either side of the pipeline sat a man stuck between their choices, their paths, their love, and their hate. Each sat with their back to the wall, head in hands, overwhelmed with the rush of emotions. Would either yield, or would it remain a game of love and hate, and who would win?


End file.
